


Play Date

by Snarryeyes



Series: A Very Snarry Christmas [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Dad Harry, Drabble Sequence, Established Relationship, M/M, Post-Hogwarts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-17
Updated: 2014-12-17
Packaged: 2018-03-01 23:14:25
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 600
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2791232
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Snarryeyes/pseuds/Snarryeyes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Written for the Adventdrabbles prompt #15: Christmas Duck, and #16: Santa's Lap. This series is a sequel to my earlier stories 'The Heart of Christmas' and 'Between the Sea and Sky.' :)</p>
<p>Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Play Date

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the Adventdrabbles prompt #15: Christmas Duck, and #16: Santa's Lap. This series is a sequel to my earlier stories 'The Heart of Christmas' and 'Between the Sea and Sky.' :)
> 
> Disclaimer: JKR owns these characters. This is just a bit of fun.

“Are you ready for this?” Harry asked, eyes twinkling with amusement.

“It seems that I have little choice,” Severus sighed.

Hearing the tell-tale crack of Apparition, Harry gave him a quick kiss and then went to open the door. “Right on time!”

“Uncle Harry!” 

A small red-headed blur flew into Harry’s arms. “Hello, Hugo!” Harry laughed, grunting as he lifted him. “You’re getting big.”

“Alright, mate,” Ron grinned, clapping him on the shoulder before tickling Hugo. Harry quickly put the mass of giggling, flailing limbs back down, turning to hug Hermione and Rose.

“Kids!” he called into the house. “Visitors!”

~~~

It was, Severus mused, rather like two dangerous potions ingredients making contact. The two groups of children met in the hallway in an explosion of noise and excitement, coats and boots discarded before they all swept up the stairs.

“Hello, Severus,” Hermione smiled, shrugging off her coat, while Ron nodded politely.

Severus inclined his head. “I trust you are both well?”

“Yes, thank you.”

“Well, that’s the kids sorted for a few hours,” Harry said, glancing upstairs with a grin. “Who’s for tea?”

Harry led the way into the kitchen, where they sat and caught up over tea and biscuits.

~~~

“How did James get on in his first term at Hogwarts?” Hermione asked, stirring sugar into her second cup.

“Pretty good, I think,” Harry said, nodding. “Of course, Severus saw more of him than I did.”

“He’s certainly living up to the Potter name,” Severus remarked, with a touch of exasperation.

Hermione laughed. “Oh dear.”

“Just think what it’ll be like when Rose and Al join,” Ron smirked.

“I try not to.”

“It’ll actually be a relief when they’re all at Hogwarts,” Hermione admitted. “Hugo refused to sit on Santa’s lap at school and accidentally made his fake beard disappear.”

~~~

Harry snorted. “I bet that took some explaining.”

“You’re forgetting how good Hermione is with memory modification,” Ron said through a mouthful of biscuit.

Hermione clearly didn’t know whether to be pleased by the compliment or disapprove of how it was delivered, so she ignored it all together. “Are you all set for Christmas?”

“Yeah, I think so,” said Harry. “Of course, it’ll be quiet this year as Gin has the kids on Christmas Day.”

“Make the most of it, mate,” Ron advised.

“Oh, we intend to,” Severus replied, smirking when Ron suddenly seemed to lose interest in his biscuit.

~~~

Trying not to laugh, Harry quickly pressed on. “We could even have roast duck this year, since Lily won’t be here.”

“Lily doesn’t like duck?” Hermione asked, frowning.

“No, Lily _loves_ ducks,” Harry replied, sipping his tea. “That’s why she won’t eat them. Thank Merlin she’s never met a live turkey.”

As if summoned, there was a sudden thunder of feet, then the kitchen was filled with children. James, as the eldest, was appointed spokesperson. “Dad, can we play outside?”

“I suppose so…” Exchanging a glance with Ron, Harry grinned. “Last one out is a flobberworm!”

A mad scramble ensued.

~~~

Squealing and giggling, the kids ran to get their coats and boots on. As they did, certain items went zooming in the other direction.

“Dad!” Al shouted, his protest weakened by laughter. “No magic! That’s not fair!”

“It is fair!” Ron called back, summoning his own coat and shoes. “We’re older and slower than you.”

“Sometimes it’s hard to tell who the grownups are,” Hermione said to Severus, as they both watched the contest with a kind of resigned amusement.

“Indeed.”

In the end, James made it out first. Harry cut his victory dance short with a carefully aimed snowball.


End file.
